WO 2010/044007 A2 discloses a procedure in which magnets above and below a reaction chamber are used to generate an alternating magnetic field that moves magnetic particles in the reaction chamber to a sensor surface. A problem may occur in this and similar approaches when the sample has to be contacted with reagents at the beginning of an assay, because non-stationary conditions prevent accurate and reproducible measurements during such an incubation period.